pokemon warrior name search
by swiftstar11
Summary: hi i m going to make a seires of pokemon where the pokemon are cats  warrior cats. i need you re help
1. Chapter 1

SO I`M SEARCHING FOR POKEMON WARRIOR NAMES

the only rules are if you`re craeting names it must be all stages of pokemon and first must stay same. also first is always paw second like tail somthing close to seconds name then third is always star also all pokemon must be kanto. happy naming

ex

1 - Bulbasaur Bulbpaw

2 - Ivysaur Bulbivy

3 - Venusaur Bulbstar

4 - Charmander

5 - Charmeleon

6 - Charizard

7 - Squirtle

8 - Wartortle

9 - Blastoise

10 - Caterpie

11 - Metapod

12 - Butterfree

13 - Weedle

14 - Kakuna

15 - Beedrill

16 - Pidgey

17 - Pidgeotto

18 - Pidgeot

19 - Rattata

20 - Raticate

21 - Spearow

22 - Fearow

23 - Ekans

24 - Arbok

25 104 Pikachu

26 105 Raichu

27 - Sandshrew

28 - Sandslash

29 - Nidoran F

30 - Nidorina

31 - Nidoqueen

32 - Nidoran M

33 - Nidorino

34 - Nidoking

35 100 Clefairy

36 101 Clefable

37 - Vulpix

38 - Ninetales

39 - Jigglypuff

40 - Wigglytuff

41 28 Zubat

42 29 Golbat

43 - Oddish

44 - Gloom

45 - Vileplume

46 - Paras

47 - Parasect

48 - Venonat

49 - Venomoth

50 - Diglett

51 - Dugtrio

52 - Meowth

53 - Persian

54 43 Psyduck

55 44 Golduck

56 - Mankey

57 - Primeape

58 - Growlithe

59 - Arcanine

60 - Poliwag

61 - Poliwhirl

62 - Poliwrath

63 20 Abra

64 21 Kadabra

65 22 Alakazam

66 40 Machop

67 41 Machoke

68 42 Machamp

69 - Bellsprout

70 - Weepinbell

71 - Victreebel

72 136 Tentacool

73 137 Tentacruel

74 31 Geodude

75 32 Graveler

76 33 Golem

77 90 Ponyta

78 91 Rapidash

79 - Slowpoke

80 - Slowbro

81 - Magnemite

82 - Magneton

83 - Farfetch'd

84 - Doduo

85 - Dodrio

86 - Seel

87 - Dewgong

88 - Grimer

89 - Muk

90 - Shellder

91 - Cloyster

92 - Gastly

93 - Haunter

94 - Gengar

95 - Onix

96 - Drowzee

97 - Hypno

98 - Krabby

99 - Kingler

100 - Voltorb

101 - Electrode

102 - Exeggcute

103 - Exeggutor

104 - Cubone

105 - Marowak

106 - Hitmonlee

107 - Hitmonchan

108 - Lickitung

109 - Koffing

110 - Weezing

111 - Rhyhorn

112 - Rhydon

113 - Chansey

114 - Tangela

115 - Kangaskhan

116 - Horsea

117 - Seadra

118 - Goldeen

119 - Seaking

120 - Staryu

121 - Starmie

122 - Mr. Mime

123 - Scyther

124 - Jynx

125 - Electabuzz

126 - Magmar

127 - Pinsir

128 - Tauros

129 - Magikarp

130 - Gyarados

131 - Lapras

132 - Ditto

133 - Eevee

134 - Vaporeon

135 - Jolteon

136 - Flareon

137 - Porygon

138 - Omanyte

139 - Omastar

140 - Kabuto

141 - Kabutops

142 - Aerodactyl

143 - Snorlax

144 - Articuno

145 - Zapdos

146 - Moltres

147 - Dratini

148 - Dragonair

149 - Dragonite

150 - Mewtwo

151 - Mew


	2. Chapter 2

1-Bulbasaur

Bulbpaw

2-Ivysaur

Bulbivy

3-Venusaur

Bulbstar

4 - Charmander

Flamepaw

5 - Charmeleon

Flametail

6 - Charizard

Flamestar

7 - Squirtle

Squirtpaw

8 - Wartortle

Squirtstream

9 - Blastoise

Squirtstar

10 - Caterpie

Bugpaw

11 - Metapod

Bugshell

12 - Butterfree

Bugstar

13 - Weedle

Beepaw

14 - Kakuna

Beeshell

15 - Beedrill

Beestar

16 - Pidgey

Pigeonpaw

17 - Pidgeotto

Pigeonwing

18 - Pidgeot

Pigeonstar

19 - Rattata

Ratpaw

20 - Raticate

Rat-tooth

21 - Spearow

Redpaw

22 - Fearow

Redwing

23 - Ekans

Snakepaw

24 - Arbok

Snakeskin

25 - Pikachu

Mouseawl

26 - Raichu

Mousezap

27 - Sandshrew

Sandpaw

28 - Sandslash

Sandspike

29 - Nidoran F

Bunnypaw

30 - Nidorina

Bunnyspike

31 - Nidoqueen

Bunnystar

32 - Nidoran M

Rabbitpaw

33 - Nidorino

Rabbitspike

34 - Nidoking

Rabbitstar

35 - Clefairy

Fairypaw

36 101 Clefable

Fairywing

37 - Vulpix

Foxpaw

38 - Ninetales

Foxflame

39 - Jigglypuff

Puffpaw/Pussball

40 - Wigglytuff

Puffball/Puffstar

28 Zubat

Batpaw

42 29 Golbat

Batflight

43 - Oddish

Flowerpaw

44 - Gloom

Flowerhead

45 - Vileplume

Flowerstar

46 - Paras

Mushroompaw

47 - Parasect

Mushroomhead

48 - Venonat

Venompaw

49 - Venomoth

Venomwing

50 - Diglett

Dugpaw

51 - Dugtrio

Dughead

52 - Meowth

Coinpaw

53 - Persian

Coinclaw

54 - Psyduck

Duckpaw

55 - Golduck

Duckclaw

56 - Mankey

Fistpaw

57 - Primeape

Fistfur/Fiststar

58 - Growlithe

Growlpaw

59 - Arcanine

Growlheart

60 - Poliwag

Swirlpaw

61 - Poliwhirl

Swirlpunch

62 - Poliwrath

Swirlstar

63 - Abra

Psypaw

64 - Kadabra

Psyear (Psy ear)

65 - Alakazam

Psystar

66 - Machop

Machpaw

67 - Machoke

Machstrike

68 - Machamp

Machstar

69 - Bellsprout

Bellpaw

70 - Weepinbell

Bell-leaf

71 - Victreebel

Bellstar

...

144 - Articuno

Snowsun

145 - Zapdos

Thundersun

146 - Moltres

Lavasun

147 - Dratini

Dragonpaw

148 - Dragonair

Dragonblue

149 - Dragonite 

Dragonstar

150 - Mewtwo

Catsuntwo

151 - Mew

Catsun 

Thankyou to Appajuice for all these names.

Keep reviewin. Oh also give me pictures and/or pokedex pages for the pokedex


End file.
